The Shadow Assassins (Prologue)
by NuclearAssassin
Summary: This is the prologue story to my main story. Just saying, I do not own Dishonored, only my OC's and story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my dishonored fan fiction! I swear I wont quit this one, unlike my other two discontinued stories. They weren't very good, so I stopped writing them. Also, Shad, one of the characters that will come into the story later, is my friends OC, not mine. Check his series out, his name is Lyokodragon13. So anyways, hope you enjoy the series. I'll upload as often as possible, so keep an eye out for new chapters. Now, on with the story!**_

I woke up to the sound of sprinting feet running down my apartment building hallway. For all I could tell, this person was running for their life. The footsteps were so fast, it sounded like multiple people. I quietly got out of bed, and slipped on my jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and slowly creaked open my door. I poked my head outside, and saw a guy standing at the end of the hallway, dressed in all black. He was talking into a cell phone, and sounded panicked. Maybe he was getting chased by someone and he was calling the police. Then, he started talking louder, and I started to listen to what he said.

"Listen, I swear I saw him follow me here. I'm pretty sure a normal person can't jump along buildings and shit." the guy said. I guess the guy on the other end of the call responded, because the guy in my hallway shouted into the phone. "FUCKING LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! HE FOLLOWED ME HERE AND IS GOING TO STEAL IT. NOW FIND A WAY TO GET ME TO YOU OR KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER, OR WE'RE BOTH SCREWED!"

"So, you knew I followed you. You must have really good eyes, thief." I looked over to the other end of the hallway, with a bit of my head sticking out of the door. There was another man standing there. He was wearing a leather trench coat, which was perfect for concealing weapons. He also had a pair of sunglasses on, and blue jeans. The weirdest thing was that he was wearing combat boots, which had bloodstains on them. I started to wonder how they had gotten blood on them, but then I heard the other guy say something.

"P...Please don't kill me. I did nothing wrong. I was just returning this to its owner." the guy at the end of the hallway said. He was shaking, and his face was pale.

"It was in the rightful owners possession before you stole it." the other guy said, as he reached a single hand into his jacket. When he pulled it out, he had a knife in his hands, except he was holding something that was behind the knife.

"I'll give you the package, but please don't kill me." the guy at the end of the hallway said as the other one slowly walked forward.

"Hand it over then." said the guy in the trench coat, stopping about five feet away from the other guy, who was sweating.

"Here." he said, throwing the parcel he had hidden to the other guy. "Now can I leave? Please, I did exactly what you said."

"What, you believed me? You're a fool. No reasonable person believes anything an assassin says." the guy at the end of the hall said.

"N...No please. PLEASE NO!" the other guy screamed as the assassin flicked his wrist. A knife attached to a rope shot out from under his sleeve. It dug into the guys chest, then the assassin pulled on the rope, and the guy flew over to him.

"You shouldn't have stolen this, and maybe you would still be alive." the assassin said as he pulled the knife from his chest.

"Just, leave, me, here." the victim said, gasping for air.

"I'm not leaving you any chance to survive." the assassin said as he opened his jacket and removed a machete out from the side of it. He kicked the guy down to the ground, and then forced him onto his knees. Then, he pulled his arm back. "I usually try not the leave a mess, but for you I'll make an exception." Then, he swung his arm forward at full speed, and cut the thieves head clean off. Then, he turned around and walked down the stairs, and out of the building.

When I left my house the next morning, there were cops all over the building. They were asking everyone questions, and then a cop walked over to me. "Yes officer?"

"Yes, I'm sure you heard about the murder in your building, and we just need to ask you a few questions." the cop said to me, taking out a pad of paper and a pen. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Blake. I live in apartment 6." I said.

"And where were you and what were you doing last night?" he asked as he recorded what I had just said down.

"I was in my apartment." I said.

"What were you doing in your apartment?" he asked.

"Well, I was sleeping until I was waken up by the sound of someone running down the hall." I said. "I peaked my head out, and saw a guy talking on the phone. He sounded panicked, and then this other guy showed up, and he told him to give something back. So the other guy threw him a package, and the guy who killed him threw a knife with a rope on it at him, pulled it back, and then cut his head off. After that, the killer left the building."

"Did you catch either one of their names?"

"No, neither one said any names."

"Well, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Anytime." I said as I walked off. I decided to go to my friend's house and just skip the work meeting I was supposed to go to. They all probably saw the whole thing on the news anyway, so they might think I'm in shock or something. I texted my friend to see if they wanted to meet up. They responded yes, and I was supposed to meet them at central park in twenty minutes. So, I walked towards central park, thankful to be away from my home for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back! I decided that I'll upload daily, if I can get internet daily. Since I don't have my own connection, I have to wait for times I have one to upload to the website. On a side note, if you like dubstep, look up Skratch Therapy on YouTube. And yes, it is spelled with a k. Also, sorry about this chapter not really having action in it. I just wanted to finish introducing the characters and make it so you knew how they felt about each other. So, hope you enjoy!**_

I showed up to central park ten minutes early, and decided to walk around in it for a while. I decided to run to the store and buy something to drink, since it was around 75 degrees outside. When I walked back out, I got a text. It was from my friend, who said she were in the middle of the park and waiting for me. So, I jogged over to the center of the park, and saw her. "Hey Violet." I said as I approached her.

"Blake! Hi!" she said coming over.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know, wanna head back to your place and watch a movie or something? I don't wanna be outside for to long. It's supposed to go up to 85 degrees today." she said.

"Yea umm, we can't really go to my house for a while." I said.

"Why not? What happened?" she asked.

"You didn't watch the news this morning? There was a brutal murder in my building. I watched it happen. Some guy cut another guys fucking head off. It's crazy what some people do." I said. "Wanna go to yours?"

"Blake, you know my parents hate you. Remember the time when..." she suddenly stopped talking.

"Whats wrong? You were just getting to the good part." I said smirking. One time when we were younger, I broke their fine dinning stuff. Me and Violet were throwing a ball around and I jumped to get it, and fell into their cabinet full of it. "Violet? Hello?"

"Blake, who is that?" she asked. Her face was pale, and she looked like she wanted to turn and run.

"Who is who?" I said turning around, looking in the direction she was looking. What I saw scared the living shit out of me. It was the guy that was wearing the trench coat and combat boots from my hallway. He was staring directly at me, and was smirking. Then he turned, and walked away.

"Blake. Who the hell was that?" Violet asked again, this time in a more demanding tone.

"That was the guy from the hallway. That was the son of a bitch that decapitated the other guy. Oh fuck, I think he saw me poke my head out to watch. He's coming for me now." I said.

"Your staying at my house. He doesn't know where I live." Violet said in a worried tone.

"But your parents will throw me out." I said.

"I don't care. They're gonna deal with it."

"But Violet they.."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT THEY SAY. I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET KILLED BY SOME PSYCHOPATH!" she screamed, cutting me off in mid sentence. Everyone was staring at us now, so I finally just accepted he offer.

"Okay. I'll come to your place for a while. Just promise me you wont fight with your parents about it." I said to her as we started walking to her place.

* * *

When we walked into her house, her parents ran over to the door right away.

"Violet, we were just watching the news, and..." her mom stopped when she saw me. "What is he doing here?"

"Mom, dad, he has to stay here. The killing took place right outside his door, and the killer saw him. We just saw him in central park, he was looking directly at Blake. He doesn't know where we live, so Blake has to stay here temporarily." Violet explained to her parents.

"Where is he going to sleep? We don't have a guest room and I am not allowing him to sleep on our couch, he'll ruin it." her mom said. She was finding every reason not to let me stay.

"He can sleep on my floor. Mom, we can't just let him get killed." Violet said.

"I don't approve of him sleeping in the same room as you." he dad said.

"Dad, he'll be on the floor. He wont be in my bed."

"I. Don't. Approve. That means no. And it also means that he should GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" her dad yelled.

"DAD, IT ISNT ONLY YOUR HOUSE. I PAY HALF OF THE FUCKING RENT AND I ONLY USE ONE ROOM OF THE WHOLE DAMN HOUSE!" Violet yelled in response to her dad.

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP ARGUING! THE PLATE ACCIDENT WAS FOUR FUCKING YEARS AGO! I WAS 12! GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND STOP FREAKING OUT. I'LL PROBABLY FUCKING DIE IF I STAY AT MY HOUSE! SO WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING MAN AND STOP CRYING OVER SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED FOUR YEARS AGO!" I yelled at her dad. "I CANT REVERSE IT, SO JUST GET OVER IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT MY HUSBAND IN HIS OWN HOME! GET OUT!" her mom screamed.

"He has a point actually." Violets dad said. "It was four years ago. And you can't reverse the past. I can accept that. If you don't break anything, and you don't trash our house, then yes. I'll alow you to stay."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for freaking out just then. That just kind of happens when I get frustrated." I said.

"No, you don't need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing for being so unforgiving over these past few years. After all, it was only a plate cabinet." her dad said.

"Blake, come on." Violet said, pulling me upstairs to her room. When she shut the door, she asked the question I had expected. "Why did you just freak out?"

"Like I said before, it just kind of happened."

"Well, it's midnight. You should sleep." Violet said as she climbed into her bed. "Here, take these." she said as she passed me a comfortable looking blanket and a pillow.

"I'll try to sleep, don't know if I can."

"Well, try."

"I just said I will."

"Okay, goodnight." she said as she laid down. I threw my blankets on the ground and laid on them.

"You to." I said as I drifted off.

_**I promise one thing, the next chapter is going to have action in it. And just saying, there's gonna be slow chapters like this now and then. If you don't like them, then that's to bad. It helps make a good storyline. And another note. If you want a OC of yours to be in the story, leave a name, personality, physical description, and back story in the review section, and I'll do my best to put them in the story at one point.**_


End file.
